Drawing Love Again
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: Sora left the islands when he was 7, now he's back! SoraxRiku
1. Returning to the IslandsChapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Kingdom Hearts that honor goes to Square Enix.

_**Warning**_- This is yaoi meaning (for those of you too lazy to use Google and expand your vocabulary) boys who love boys, for any American teens, gay, this will also include lesbian and bi relationships. If this bothers you then FUCKING move on!

_**Author's Note**_- This is a way for me to exploit my craziness that I hide behind my sweet innocent teacher's pet persona that goes on when people come and interrupt my schizophrenia like imagination. So hopefully you will enjoy this; it is not my first time writing yaoi however it is my first time posting it.

_**AN2**_- Pardon my spelling I'm dyslexic as well as working on 3 hours of sleep. *sheepishly* Sorry… Oh if you could put last names and or names of characters (Especially SORA"S MOTHER I feel horrible but I have no idea what her name is) into your reviews, I have a love/hate relationship with Google and it decided to hate me :'(

_**Summery**_- This is a love story mainly between Riku and Sora, I am however going to start a few other stories…off task again…shit! *throat clears* I have a few ideas but for this story Sora moved away when he was seven now he's back! The rest is up to me and possibly you.

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Returning to the Islands**_

Riku sighed sitting up turned to look at Kairi, who was still sleeping. "Come on girl, we are going to be late." he said as he shook her shoulder. "Umm five more minutes." the red head mumbled still half asleep. "Five more minutes Ms. Kairi and Mr. Riku and you can have two hours with me after school. Seems fair, hmmm?" Leon watched as his students were suddenly much more interested in getting to class than in sleeping during their lunch hour.

"That's really not fair Leon and you know it." Yuffie said interrupting his thoughts "If you're trying to get all the students to hate you, by all means keep going, you do it quite well." the scantily dressed English teacher fussed at one of her oldest friends.

"It may not be fair but it made them get to class," he paused as if contemplating how few words he could use and still get his point across "they are good kids they just need more ambition." he said leaning against the tree the two students had just been sleeping under.

"Bah." Yuffie said moving her hand like she was pushing the idea of ambition away from her. "However..." "What, now?" Leon asked knowing until she got what she wanted from him she would not leave him in peace. "I just don't think that it's fair you make your students be on time when you so obviously don't care enough to even be there." she said, all this with a smirk then turned and ran towards her classroom. He swore lightly, stretched and went towards his own class.

* * *

"It's not that bad to be back, is it?" she said questioning her son since all he had done since the movers had left was sit on his bed lost in thought.

"I'm just thinking." came Sora's soft reply. "Thinking about what…? Hmmm, what was the name of that sweet red headed girl you used to play with? It was a K something hmm what was it…?" Knowing his mother was teasing him he wisely ignored her and lay down facing his new window. "No. More like where my damn sketch pad is, I spent half an hour looking for it." His mother gave an impish grin holding out the black pad her son treated like a lifeline. 'Sora, honey you know I think you should be happy and I know that drawing makes you so, but please try to make some friends this time. It shouldn't be that hard the kids here already know your back story." From the look she was rewarded for her thoughts he was not amused with her new tactics to make him make friends.

* * *

He had been seven when his artwork, which he kept hidden from his friends, became very famous. He moved around attending art schools, getting his pieces sold, writing two books, and avoiding anyone that he didn't have to interact with in order to left alone in order to draw in peace.

However, as of late people had noticed his work becoming even darker than it started out as. His mother and agent had conspired to bring him back to Destiny Islands to see if they could get the boy acting semi normal again. Hence the move, the new room to decorate, his hidden sketch pad, and starting a normal high school tomorrow. The thought was enough to make him want to groan.

His mother was saved from a groan and probably a dark thought via her son's mouth by the new doorbell being rung. She glanced down at the floor where she thought the front door should be "Ok, come answer that with me and be civil," seeing Sora's mouth start to open probably to protest she cut him off with a look, "…or have me drive you to school and kiss you goodbye all over protective like." "Not much of a choice." Sora muttered just loud enough to be heard. He jumped off the bed grabbing his sketch pad on the way down the stairs with his eyes closed. After their third move he realized as long as no one drastically moved the furniture he could get around with his eyes closed.

* * *

He opened the door to see five teens on his new porch. He stepped away from the door beckoning them inside with his hand. His mother was already pouring herbal tea and pulling out cookies. Sora jumped onto the counter by the sink, closed his eyes let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. His mother handed him one of the black sketching pencils Sora loved so much. He looked down an image already formed in his mind one of his creatures, his heartless, a small dog like one, stalking a dark figure standing on a street corner.

By the time he had finished his drawing his mother had engaged the teens in a complicated story of constant moving horrors. He hopped down lightly hoping to sneak out while she was occupied but her hand reached out and grabbed him. "No, come and introduce yourself although you may already know them. I do." She said her eyes twinkling. Sora let a sigh out through his nose. He looked at the group, a red-headed girl in pink, a blond boy in baggy jeans and a t-shirt, a light brown haired girl in yellow, another boy dressed the same only with orange brown hair and about 4 inches taller, and the last boy with long silver hair wearing somewhat neater clothes. Sora knew he looked odd with his black turtleneck, black pants, and black boots; he was often asked if he was Goth.

The group looked at him expectantly "Hi, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Waka, and Riku." he said nodding to each of them in turn. All of the teens let out a small gasp; he gave just the smallest smirk then turned to his mother. "I'm going to my room I need to finish a painting." His mother rolled her eyes "Translation: I want to go spend time alone to create my master piece then kill myself. Hmmmm. NO!"

"Fine, so what do you want me to do? I mean I don't exactly spend time with other teenagers, mother. And you were the one who took my art to Amanda in the first place, is it my fault you decided I needed a break from surrounding myself with my art?" Waka looking very awkward opened his mouth but before he could he could say anything, Naminé spun in.

Naminé was Amanda's god daughter she and Sora got along quite well; she drew almost the same things he did; only she was more focused on human shaped monsters. Headphones on music blaring she spun up too Sora and took his sketch pad. She reached behind her ear pulled out a yellow pencil and added the yellow lamp like eyes Sora was famous for. He took hers out from under her arm to a new drawing of a red haired boy holding a blond boy tightly in his arms however the way the darkness curled and folded around them scared even Sora. He took his pencil adding in a few details to the boys and the weapons balanced on the wall besides them.

His mom cleared her throat "Naminé why don't you introduce yourself?" The girl shrugged and picked up Sora pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Not what I meant, Sofia. I know you know my son." She turned back with a smirk putting Sora down. "Well be more specific next time, how was I supposed that you didn't want me to kiss your son?" she asked putting on her perfectly innocent look. "Try again." his mother snapped.

She pulled off her headphones Love me Love me by Big Time Rush started playing at full volume she grabbed Selphie spinning her twice then spinning her into Tidus grabbing Waka dancing around him, when she got a dirty look, she let out a peal of laughter. Grabbing Kairi the two girls jumped and spun in time with the music. She then spun up to Sora, grabbed his hand and pulled into her dance and the only reason he could keep up was because she spent 3 weeks teaching him how to dance. She backed up as Sora started to break dance jumping back in once the music went back to normal. The other girls were clapping in time with the music. When the song ended she turned to Sora's mother "Better." was her only comment.

Naminé gave a full blown smirk as Sora flipped through the sketches the girl had started that morning in the moving van. He stopped at one it was of the flamed haired boy his weapons raised; fire shooting out of the two rings of metal. She had yet to color it, odd, once she finished a sketch it was automatically put into color.

"I like that one it's beautiful." Kairi said reaching out and grabbing the white pad from Sora. She set it on the counter flipping through the pages slowly letting the others see them. Most of them were drawings of the entitled Organization 13. She was holding a show in three months and Amanda wanted them to work together when they heard this they both had burst out laughing. Kairi stopped on one of the 'fun drawings' Sofia liked to do. These were like the loving pose Sora had just fixed; this one was of the two boys the red head had his mouth clamped over the younger blond boy's.

Naminé reached out and scrawled at the bottom, **Axel and Roxas: Love in the Darkness. **"Which one is which?" Selphie asked shyly. But Sofia was already starting a new sketch Sora reached out and slowing led her away from the teens.

Sora's mother watched them go "The first time I meet her she had Sora dancing to Pitbull's International Love. I didn't recognize him, she makes him act normal then I realized she was as stuck in her own world as he is his. Otherwise she could probably make him act normal at least some of the time." "Wait Sora, Sora Hardra." Riku spluttered. "Yep, nice to see you all again unfortunately I have packing to do, but feel free to stop by tomorrow!"

A minute later the five teens were back outside, and they were texting everyone in school that Sora was back on Destiny Islands.

* * *

**AN**- Ok it's like almost midnight I will post this when I get up in like 4 hours. I have this week and next week left of my freshman year in high school WHOO! Unfortunately this means I have finals next week. During the school year I will post an update once a week (probably Monday to give you something to look forward too) during the summer I will do at least two a week possibly more. Also PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! Even if it's just to fix my grammar or make suggestions. Please it makes me write faster which we know you want so CLICK THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!


	2. Chapter 2 Interview?

_**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Kingdom Hearts however Sofia is mine and as such you can not sue me for copyright laws.  
_**Warning**_-I had these in the last chapter so this feels unnecessary but, here we go THIS IS YAOI. If it offends you the back button is up there. Bye~bye.  
_**Author's Note**_-*shouting comes from other room* I come with a new chapter and pie please don't kill me! *normal voice* Okay know I have three other stories up but this one seems most popular. Thank you Axelle.813 you were my very first review and were willing to even be my beta! So you get a hug, I was going to give you food but you said no :'(. There are several people following me so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even if you flame me feedback is an author's crack.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Interview?**

_He was lying on the beach with the brunette, the sun was setting and he was content to stay here forever, as long as the other boy stayed with him. He reached out, pulling the other boy closer, "I wish I could see what you see, you see such beauty and I try to see it, but can't seem to."  
He felt the younger boy's laugh; it was like a small vibration along the boy's spine, "You think I see beauty? I see a world filled with twisted people and darkness, darkness that wants to swallow us all. Their eyes haunt me, there is a reason I call them Heartless."_

* * *

Riku rolled over as something was interrupting his dream. BLEEP. BLEEP. Riku reached out and hit the alarm making it stop its persistent whining. He closed his eyes still smelling the ocean, and the feel of the sand, and the boy pressed against him. He stood up slowly went and took a quick shower, then threw on a set of clean clothes. Afterwards, he headed downstairs for some food to help him think.  
Riku didn't know when strawberry and grape salad became brain food, but for years his father knew when the boy was contemplating something. He sat at a black stool at the counter, a soup bowl filled with fruit, and a blank gaze rewarded to anyone who talked to him. So when his father came down that Friday morning he knew his son would voice whatever was bothering him when he was ready. This came once he was sitting at the table, cereal and toast in front of him. "Do you remember an old friend of mine by the name of Sora?" "Yeah, didn't he and his mom just move back into town?" he said softly. His son exploded "YOU KNEW! Why didn't you tell me?" "Because Ms. Harada asked me not to, Sora is starting high school here under extreme protest. He has become even darker as of late." The questioning look clearly asked 'WHAT'.  
He sighed pulling a laptop onto the counter and pulled up the article on said boy, spun it around and put it in front of his son, then stood up, grabbed keys and left.

* * *

**Sora Harada: Child Prodigy gone mad?**

At seven years old Sora put on his first art show selling sketches, paintings, and even collages. Originally all of his work was black and white, however when he turned 10 his work added color a few drops that seem to haunt the observer. Last month he held an opening and auction on his new series entitled Minor Bosses. This new series had onlookers shaking as they observed the drawings of creature that seemed ready to fight with you until you were laying dead. At the end of the night, his mother and agent, who had not seen Sora's new collection, began looking for a way to 'get his head out of his mentally challenged clouds.' So the art world is questioning what will happen to the young boys' art.  
At the bottom of the article was a link to an interview that had been done the night before. Riku clicked on it to see Sora sitting in front of a window the sun setting behind him.  
"Okay so Naminé, who is filming this for me, will read the questions and I will answer as best I can. Go on then." He waved his hand at the girl who had waved at the camera when her name was said.  
"Question 1 of 5: What are you going to do in Destiny Islands?" her voice sounded oddly flat.  
"I am being forc-required to attend high school. After school and before I will continue working." he pulled out his sketch pad and was appearing to be more interested in it than in the girl who was still asking him questions.  
"Question 2: How do you think being around non artists will affect your drawings?"  
"They will probably darken with my aura."  
"Question 3: Is there anyone here you grew apart from?"  
He closed his eyes a ghost of a smile haunted his features. "There was a group of us that used to be really close, I didn't even tell them I was leaving."  
"Question 4: What are looking forwards to most about being back?"  
"Even more unnecessary interaction with mundanes. I'm practically dancing in joy."  
"Question 5: In your time away who did you miss the most and why?"  
"A boy by the name Riku, he was like a part of me. And that is my five questions, so shut that off Naminé I can't f."

* * *

**AN**-Okay I have a one-shot, an in game SoraxRiku love story, this and will be uploading 2 new stories. Kingdom Games-Kingdom Hearts meet Hunger Games now go entertain yourself's by playing truth or dare. Five Years From Now-this will be chapters of peoples visions of 5 years later with a couple of your choice the first chapter will be mine, PM me with your ideas. PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANKS TO MY BETA SHE GOT ME FOCUSED AGAIN.


	3. NOT AN ABANDNMENT NOTEHATIUS NOTE

NOT AN ABANDNMENT NOTE/HATIUS NOTE

Okay I must apologize to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my stuff. The update schedule I promised to keep I will not be keeping. Due to health issues, the fact that my new meds make me bipolar and family problems you will probably not be getting any updates for a while. During the school years I will post stuff on half days, holidays, or random days when I have time. I am sorry about this I will promise to make sure you get an update at least every few months or so. The only story that won't be undergoing this change is Kingdom Games and if I post the Harry Potter fic I've been working on. THIS ONLY APPLIES TO MY INDIVUALE STORIES, my partnered stories will continue.

THANKS SO MUCH ANYONE WHO READS MY STUFF,

Kate

p.s. if you leave enough reviews when I'm in empathy mode I'll definitely update.


End file.
